


A Stitch in Time

by firefright, Skalidra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ai No Kusabi Crossover, Alternate Universe, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Slavery, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: Born a lowly mongrel on the streets, Jason never expected to become the pet of an Elite. Nor all the troubles that come with it. Some of which are decidedly worse than others.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So basically forever ago, Skali and I watched the 2012 Ai No Kusabi OVA together and threw a few quick words down of an AU featuring our favourite boys in it. A couple years later, we've realised we're probably never going to get round to making a full fic out of it, but we still love the scene and wanted to share it with all you anyway. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (If you're not familiar with Ai no Kusabi, don't worry. All you need to know is it takes place in dystopian future where people are divided into castes based on hair colour and appearance. Those at the top are called Elites, who keep slaves called Pets for pleasure, and at the very bottom of the pecking order are 'Mongrels', which in this AU Jason was before Slade picked him up and took him in. It's a lovely dark with canon M/M pairings, and if you haven't seen or read it already, we both heartily recommend it.)

"Easy, pet." Slade purrs in his ear, hands firm on Jason's shoulders while Dick stays straddling his thighs. Trapped between them, and with his hands cuffed behind him, Jason can now barely move a muscle. A situation that really shouldn't be as familiar to him as it is. "Relax. We've been through this before, you know it will only hurt for a moment." 

"Fuck you," Jason swallows, eyes fixed on the needle in Dick's hand. The look of concentration on his face as he runs the flame from a lighter (Jason's lighter, the one he thought he'd successfully managed to hide from Slade since he got here) beneath it. "Stop, I don't want—"

"What you want doesn't matter anymore, you should have learned that by now." Slade reminds him. "The only thing that matters is what I want."

"No, you don't get to decide. It's my body, you can't..."

"Shh. Enough."

Slade looks up before Jason can voice another protest, giving Dick a single sharp nod as his signal to begin. Jason starts to pant as Dick leans forward over his body, pinching the first of Jason's nipples — which have already grown traitorously hard from the cold air in the room — between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand. "Stop. Dick, damn it, stop! Don't you dare—aahh!"

Dick, of course, doesn't listen. Spoiled bastard that he is, he never does to anyone who isn't Slade. Under his experienced guidance, the needle slides through delicate flesh as if through water, leaving Jason with only the option to grit his teeth and shudder in its wake as the piercing is made. Tears of pain spring to his eyes.

First his ears, now this. What’s next? His mouth, tongue. His nose? Would Slade actually go so far as to force him to have the same as what Dick has, double-rows of hooks up his back, tied together with black ribbon? Jason feels sick at the thought of it, but manages to swallow his nausea down. The last thing he wants to do right now is throw up.

“There now.” Slade is purring in his ear, as his thumb wipes away the tears at the corner of Jason’s eyes. He doesn’t need to hold him down anymore, there’s no way Jason’s going to dare to move while the needle stuck in his nipple is still grasped between his fingers. “I know it hurts, but it’ll be over soon.”

“I don’t… Slade, please…”

“Of course, you could have made this all so much easier on yourself if you’d just accepted my offer earlier.” He sighs. “But you will insist on being difficult.”

The words make Jason clench his jaw all the tighter. “I don’t need any of your drugs.”

Dick doesn’t say anything, but there’s a lazy curl to his mouth that betrays exactly what he thinks of that statement. Jason opens his mouth to snap at him for it, only to forget what he meant to say as Dick reaches across the bed to pick up the first of the gold rings Slade selected to take up permanent residence on his chest.

“Careful, Jason,” Dick warns him, that sly edge still on his face, “You don’t want to make me slip while I put these in.”

“Maybe you should hurry up and get on with it then.” he growls, unable to help himself. He knows the guy resents him for being brought in here, for being _younger_ than he is (as if any of that is Jason’s fault), but this is ridiculous.

“Boys.” 

Dick looks up at Slade through his eyelashes, smiling coyly. “Sorry, Master.” is spoken in a less than sincere tone.

Jason doesn’t apologise at all, and pays for it with the unnaturally strong press of Slade’s fingers gripping bruisingly tight over his neck. “Continue, pet.” he says, and there’s no mistaking which one of them he’s talking to.

The ring hurts worse going in than the needle did, even though realistically, Jason understands there’s no real difference in size between them. It also seems to take longer, and he tries not to think about the fact there’s another one to be done after this. He already wants to tear the first one out, but he’s under no illusions as to what Slade will do to him if he tries. He learned that lesson well enough with the earrings.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Dick pulls back, letting go of Jason’s nipple to admire his handiwork. “Is that satisfactory, Master?”

“Beautiful, pet.” Slade reaches out to touch the ring, bringing fresh tears to Jason’s eyes though he barely nudges it. “You may continue with the other.”

Dick flushes prettily at the compliment, in a way Jason would roll his eyes at in any other situation, before moving his hands to the other nipple to repeat the process. “Yes, sir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, this is what Dick's back [corset piercing](https://images.app.goo.gl/LwKfGt6eaEitBsUQ8) looks like (though we recommend not clicking if rl piercings are something you're in any way squeamish about).
> 
> [Fire's tumblr](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Skali's tumblr](https://skalidra.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second little bit of this, just to finish off what random bits we had hanging around to officially file it all away. (Some not-followed-through sexual threats below.) Enjoy!

"Bite me," Slade comments idly, "and I'll have Dick find out how many times he can make you come before you pass out."

Jason flinches at the sudden sound of his voice, after the minutes spent taking bits of food from Slade's fingers and, alright, maybe considering misbehaving exactly like that. He hasn't bitten anyone in a while, not since the whole escapade with the ring gag that followed his last time, but it was starting to get really tempting with Slade's fingers being offered so openly, and (at least he thought so) Slade not paying real attention to him.

He looks up, and now Slade is looking down at him, pad set to the side. "Is that supposed to be a punishment?" Jason mocks, against his better judgment and with a sneer.

Slade instantly cuffs the side of his head; a reprimanding tap that's all impact and no pain. "Don't play dumb, boy. It doesn't suit you.”

He resists lifting a hand to rub at the side of his head. He was told to stay in posture (kneeling, hands on thighs, head lifted), and with Slade watching him there's a little voice in the back of his head telling him it's not worth it. Biting might have been, if he could catch his asshole 'master' off guard and make him _hurt_ for once, but if he moves now Slade will be on him instantly. Stupid genetically enhanced reflexes. It's _cheating_.

"What?" he snipes instead, holding Slade's gaze more than a little recklessly. "Dumb isn't what you want?"

Slade lifts an eyebrow. He just sounds amused, though. "If I wanted something stupid and pretty I would have bought it, boy. Vapid ornaments don't interest me."

"Coulda fooled me, considering all you seem to ever want me to do is shut up and stay still."

_Or make 'interesting noises,'_ his brain fills in, but he doesn't want to think about that. Thinking about that means thinking about when he woke up this morning. Or last night. Or—

Fingers take Jason's chin, tilting it further up and in the direction of Slade's amused quirk of lips. Then they trace down his neck, firm pressure over his Adam's apple reflexively making Jason swallow before they hook under his collar. There's enough room between it and his neck for two of Slade's fingers, comfortably. The third being there hitches his breath, makes him careful about how he inhales.

"Well, pet," Slade starts, leaning down towards him a little bit, "maybe if you proved to me you can listen, we could move beyond 'sit' and 'stay.'" The smirk curls into a grin, feral and dirty and everything Jason was pretty sure the stone-cold Elites were never supposed to be. "Learned 'come' well enough, didn't you?"

It feels like his whole face goes red, and it only gets worse when Slade laughs and settles back, tugging once at the collar before letting go.

"Now hush, boy. You've got breakfast to finish, and I want you done by the time Dick gets back. I have plans."

Even through the humiliation — and the instant tightening of his stomach at the word 'plans' — one word snags his attention far more sharply than any of the others.

"Back?" Jason asks, trying not to sound quite so much like he's leaping on that implication.

Sure, he'd noticed that Dick wasn't there when Slade woke him up, but he hadn't thought about it much. It just meant one less pair of hands, and he definitely wasn't going to complain about that. Does Slade really mean 'back' as in… out? Like, out in the world? By himself? Or does he just mean out wandering this locked tower and lounging around in one of those little 'Pet' areas full of those sniping, gossiping, stuck up bastards?

Slade's raised eyebrow reminds him of the rest of that sentence, which he'd fully skipped past. Jason presses his lips together, tight, and keeps still. Apparently that's good enough to get him off the hook.

"Yes," Slade offers, reaching over to pick another bit of food off the plate in front of him. "Dick's running a few errands for me, because unlike you, he can be trusted to follow orders." The piece of food is brought close to Jason's mouth, pinched between two fingers. "And he doesn't need threats to make him do it."

His nails dig into his thighs. He thinks, again, about just biting. Catching Slade's fingers between his teeth along with the food, seeing how much damage he could do before the inevitable repercussion.

"If you're not hungry, I can find something else to keep your mouth occupied while I finish my work, since you've been so talkative."

Jason breathes in through his nose, forces his hands flat again. Endure. Endure, survive, and wait for the chance to get the fuck out of all of this. Or hurt the bastard badly enough to make him rethink keeping him.

He opens his mouth, and takes the piece of food between his teeth. Gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fire's tumblr](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Skali's tumblr](https://skalidra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
